Somehow
by standingintherain13
Summary: AU in which Roxas and Axel are best friends, Xion is the town's flower, and it only makes sense for Axel to be in love with her...right? Please read and review.


This was originally a project for my art and the artist class, who knows my grade since it was due today, but I do know he made fun of me for the length, oh how I love that teacher (No sarcasm, I really do love him.)

Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts so you should all take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"Hey Ax! Wake up!" Roxas, a short sixteen year old boy with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, yells as he climbs into his best friend's room through the window.

Axel, a tall seventeen year old, green eyed guy with long, spikey red hair, opens his eyes tiredly then instantly shuts them again, "Tired..."

Roxas lets out a chuckle, "Yeah, but it's already noon so get up."

"Just let me sleep..."

Roxas hums and seems to ponder for a moment, "See now a good friend would let you...but a best friend would, I don't know, poor cold water on you to wake you up."

Axel opened his eyes to glare at the grinning blonde, "You wouldn't."

"Oh Axel," Roxas begins as he shakes his head, "I think both of us are aware of what I would do."

Axel gives a heavy sigh, "Fine fine," he sits in his bed while continuing to glare, "happy now?"

"Very! Now get dressed so we can go."

Axel looks at him questioningly, "Go?"

"For a walk."

"A walk?"

Roxas walks to sit on the window sill, "Yeah, I figured since it is so nice for once we could just go for a walk."

Axel smiles, "Yeah, that sounds nice," then he stands and walks to his dresser, "let me get changed."

Roxas nods and steps out of the house through the window, closing the shutters behind him. He stretches as he looks at his village, some people are walking along on the dirt roads while others are behind stalls containing fruits, veggies, and other things.

"Ready," Roxas jumps and turns to see Axel right behind him.

"You scared me," Axel doesn't reply, instead he sends Roxas a smirk causing him to roll his eyes, "let's go."

Axel nods and they both take off into the forest.

"So why exactly are we walking through the forest today?"

Roxas grins and puts his hands behind his head, "I thought it would be fun."

"Only you would find this amusing, though your randomness is one of the things I like about you."

Roxas stops walking and blushes lightly, "Get it together Rox," he says quickly before he sighs and runs to catch up to Axel.

After about an hour of walking they both decide to head back to their village, but Roxas stops Axel as they are about to enter.

"I need to ask you something," Axel looks at him with a confused expression and Roxas stumbles over the words he wishes to say.

"Just spit it out Rox," Axel says with a light laugh.

Roxas takes one calming breath then asks, "Do you like someone?"

Axel's eyes widen and his face reddens, he looks away from Roxas and there is a silence. Roxas follows his gaze and see only one person in Axel line of vision, Xion.

His mouth presses into a thin line and his fists clench, he turns back around and glares at the ground below him. _I should of seen that coming_, he thinks with a weak chuckle.

When he looks back up Axel is staring at him and Roxas breathes in deeply to calm himself down, "Roxas, I-"

Roxas quickly raises his hand to stop Axel from continuing then forces himself to smile, "Sorry Ax but I gotta run," Axel looks at him with confusion but nods anyway as the boy quickly turns and begins to run toward his house.

As he runs his mouth is pressed tight and his fists are clenched so tight his knuckles are white, when he reaches his house he quickly walks through to his room and out the window into the forest behind his house. Once in the forest he continues to run until he reaches a clearing inside that has four paths, one to the village and the other three are still a mystery to Roxas.

When he stops running he is panting and he bends over to put his hands on his knees, after a couple minutes his breathing has calmed down and he stands straight up to look at the red-tinted sky.

"I should have known he would like Xion, the flower of the town," he smiles sadly, "they've practically been married since their birth, why did I think I could come between that?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "I should have known...how could he ever love-"

"a boy?"

Roxas quickly turns to face a man with shoulder length white hair and golden eyes, wearing a long black coat.

"W-Who're you?"

"No need to be fearful, I am Xemnas."

"Xemnas...what are you doing here?"

"I am here to help you Roxas."

Roxas' eyes widen, "H-How do you know my name?"

"I know many things. Now do you wish to be a girl so you can win your friends heart?"

Roxas narrows his eyes suspiciously at the man, "Are you saying you can make me a girl?"

The man simple chuckles then snaps his fingers causing a scroll of paper and a feather pen to appear in front of Roxas, "It is quite simple actually, just sign this paper."

Roxas grabs the floating paper and reads, gasping as he gets to the bottom, "You want my soul in exchange?"

Xemnas shakes his head, "No, I want part of your soul, though you humans refer to it as a 'lifespan' now."

"How much of my life span?"

"I'd say about thirty years, that's what it says on the paper," Xemnas gives Roxas an unamused look, "You really need to learn how to read."

"Yeah, well sorry, once I say the words 'give up' and 'soul' I kinda just didn't read anything else," Roxas says with sarcasm.

Xemnas crosses his arms over his chest, "Are you going to sign it?"

Roxas stays silent as he thinks about what to do.

_Roxas don't do this, think about how Axel will feel._

_He wouldn't miss me._

_Yes, he would. You're his best friend!_

Roxas presses his mouth into a thin line, _I can't take being just a friend anymore._

_Roxas..._

_Do you know how much it hurts to see him with Xion everyday, to know that one day they'll get married and he'll leave me behind._

_Of course I know, I'm you._

_Then you should understand that I can't do this...not anymore..._

The voice in his head sighs, _Okay...let's sign this then..._

Roxas nods and quickly grabs the floating pen, using it to sign is name on the paper scroll.

Xemnas smirks as he watches Roxas quickly sign his name on the contract, and once the boy is done he walks closer to him and grabs the paper, "Very good, now this might hurt a bit."

"Wh-"

Before Roxas can even finish his question Xemnas is gone and Roxas just looks around with confusion.

Then suddenly a pain shoots through his body and he clutches his chest while he falls to his knees, panting heavily and feeling tears in his eyes.

"Shit," is the last thing he says before he collapses on the forest floor.

When Roxas woke up he was still on the forest floor and he tiredly sat up only to notice he had a white dress on that went to his ankles with white sleeves that went to his wrists and puffed out ever so slightly..

"I-It worked!" Roxas said with a bright laugh as he stood and spun in a circle, the dress flowing as he spun.

Then he ran a hand through his hair to realize it was a little longer than his shoulders, he smiled lightly, "I'm a girl."

He spent a few more minutes spinning and walking around the clearing before he looked at the sky and saw the sun was soon rising, "I should get back."

However, after a few steps he stops, "Wait...I'm not Roxas anymore, so where should I go back too?"

Roxas sighs heavily as he walks toward the village, "I'll figure out living arrangements later, right now I should get the my room to write a note before everyone else wakes up."

When Roxas reaches the village he struggles to climb through his window, dresses were difficult, but when he does he walks to his small desk and pulls out a paper, quickly writing some excuse as the why he was no longer in the village.

"I can't just have Roxas disappear without some sort of explanation," Roxas says to himself as he begins to write the note.

After it is written he sneaks back out of the and walks through the forest to the front of the village. When he walks in he sees Axel walking out of his own house and quickly approaches him.

"Um...excuse me?"

Axel looks at him with confusion, "I've never seen you before, new to the village?"

Roxas nods his head, "Yes, would you mind giving me a tour of...?"

"The town's called Twilight Town, and sure. What's your name?"

"I-uh...I'm Namine."

"Well Namine, I'm Axel, it's nice to meet you," Axel replies with a bright grin.

"Likewise," Roxas says as him and Axel begin to walk through the village.

When they walk by a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, Xion, Axel stops to give a quick hello.

They both greet each other quickly then Xion nods then bids them a farewell before she is off again.

"Who was that?" Roxas questions, hoping to confirm Axel's feelings.

However, Axel replies with a laugh that could mean anything, "That was Xion, we've known each other since our births."

Roxas simple nods as they stop in front of a house, Roxas' house; he looks over at Axel with a confused expression.

"This is my bestfriend's house, I think you two would get along."

Roxas looks at the house nervously, "You think?"

Axel nods, "Yeah. Do you mind waiting here while I go get him?"

Roxas hesitates but eventually shakes his head, "It's fine."

Axel thanks him and walks into the house, Roxas nervously waits outside the house, waiting for Axel to storm out with the letter.

Soon enough Axel does indeed rush out of the house with an angry and hurt expression, holding the note in his hand.

Roxas feigns innocence, "Is everything okay?"

Axel paced outside and practically screamed, "He left!"

"Left? To where?"

"I don't know, the letter doesn't say, but it says he left and he would be back soon."

"Well then calm down, he said he would return soon."

Axel stops pacing but the anger has yet to leave his face, "I can't believe he did this!"

"Relax Axel, I'm sure your friend will be back soon."

Axel sighs deeply and nods his head slowly, he looks at the sky sadly and Roxas feels a bit of guilt in him.

"Sorry Namine but I've got to go."

"It's fine, thank you for the tour."

Axel smiles warmly, "Don't mention it."

Roxas looks at Axel anxiously, "Would you mind if we...hung out tomorrow as well?"

Axel seems slightly shocked with the question but soon smiles again, "Sure."

Roxas' smile grows and he and Axel say goodbye for the day, Roxas heads back to the clearing in the forest and decides to just go to sleep leaning against a tree.

The next day Roxas strolls into the village to see Axel just standing in a daze, he walks over to him and tugs his sleeve lightly.

"Axel, are you alright?"

He snaps out of his daze and smiles down at Roxas, though it seems a little forced, "I'm fine."

Roxas looks at Axel sadly but doesn't press the matter anymore.

For the day the two simple walk around the village and part of the forest just talking and telling stories, though Axel does most of the talking.

Axel suddenly stops walking in the middle of the village and sighs, "You really do remind me of Roxas."

"Do you miss him that much?"

Axel seems to hesitate before he finally nods, leaving Roxas a little confused as to why there would be hesitation.

Eventually more days pass with Roxas and Axel simply walking through the village and talking, though the conversations drift from their pasts, mostly Axel's, to talks about Roxas.

This of course is a little awkward for Roxas since he is actually there, although Axel is completly unaware of that.

"You seem to really like him," Roxas says as they stop walking.

Axel awkwardly laughs, "Sorry, sometimes I don't notice I talk about him."

Roxas quickly shakes his head, "It's fine, I find it sweet how much you talk about him."

"He's my everything," Axel says with a sigh and Roxas can only stare at him in shock, but before he can question further Axel just walks away.

The next day the also spend the day walking through the village, though the conversations are short and Axel seems very tense.

"Are you alright Axel?"

Axel seems to snap out of a daze and he smiles at Roxas apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's fine, but is everything alright?"

The two stops walking close to Roxas' clearing and Axel looks at the floor sadly; Roxas walks closer to him and places his hand on Axel's upper arm.

With one final sigh Axel looks at Roxas, "I need to leave this village."

Roxas looks with confusion, "Why do you have to leave?" he pulls his hand away.

"I need to find him."

"Him?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas willingly left, why can't you just let him be. I know you are best friends but-"

Axel turns to face Roxas with a sad smile, "I love him."

Roxas' eyes widen, _he loves me_, "You love him?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Namine. I know you like me but I can't return those feelings."

He shakes his head, "It's fine, but Axel I thought you were in love with Xion."

He lets out a weak chuckle, "We're more like brother and sister," then he reaches and gently touches his cheek, "I am sorry Namine."

"Axel...stay here, I'll be right back, I promise."

He looks at him confused but nods anyway and he quickly takes off into the forest.

"Xemnas! I need your help!"

"Yes?"

Roxas turns to see Xemnas come from the shadows and sends him a quick smile.

"I need you to turn me back."

"Of course I will do so without hesitation," then he smirks evilly, "but what will you give me in return?"

"Return?" Roxas questions.

"Do you not remember? You gave me part of you life-span to become a girl, what will you give me now?"

"Anything! I'll give you anything!"

Xemnas smirks again and snaps his fingers but he doesn't become Roxas again.

"Why haven't I changed?"

"The price you paid has not yet been paid, when he dies then you will change," Xemnas states with a light chuckle as he disappears into the shadows, "It has been a pleasure serving you m'lady."

Realization dawns upon him and he quickly runs to Axel, throwing off his shoes in the process so he can run as fast as possible. All the while tears are running down his face and in his mind he is screaming his name.

When he reaches Axel he sees a man about to swing his sword down and Axel unable to do anything, he continues to run and he smiles as the sword swings across his chest.

The man realizes what he has done and runs off into the forest and Axel collapses onto his knees, holding him close.

"Namine? Why did you...?"

he lifts one of her hands to his cheek and grins, "I'm sorry Axel...I thought...you liked Xion...I thought if I was a girl you would...fall in love...with me..."

"What do you-"

Axel is cut off as Roxas' appearance begins to change into that of a boy.

"R-Roxas...how...?"

"I made a deal...part of my life...to be a girl."

Tears are pouring down Axel's face, "Why would you do that?!"

"Like I said...I thought you loved Xion..."

Axel shakes his head and smiles sadly, "I love you, I've always loved you."

"Well that's...funny...I feel the same...about you..." Roxas says with a weak laugh.

Axel's face suddenly becomes serious, "I need to get help," he goes to stand but Roxas grabs his shirt with all of his strength and shakes his head.

"Don't leave...just stay...with me...please."

Axel doesn't seem sure but nods anyway, grabbing one of the boy's hands and squeezing it.

Eventually Roxas' eyes begin to droop, "N-No Roxas! You c-can't leave me, not yet!"

"Sorry Ax..."

Axel shakes his head as new tears begin to roll off his face, "I love you," Roxas says in a whisper as green eyes stare into closing blue ones.

Axel leans down and places his forehead against Roxas', "Me too...I love you too...I'll always love you..."

When Roxas' finally closes his eyes there is a smile on his face and Axel is sobbing loudly, repeating the boy's name over and over again; hoping, praying that he will come back to him. Somehow.

* * *

I was not going to have it end like that originally but it was 4 am when I got to this part and figured why not?

Anyway hope you enjoyed this nice little project.


End file.
